Elle
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Vermelho em excesso. Dói, ou talvez seja o sorriso. Talvez sejam os dois. -30Cookies, set Outono, tema 04: Paris. KarinHina, PRESENTE PARA SRTA. ABRACADABRA-


**Elle**

"_Perfume came naturally from Paris (naturally)._

_(...)  
Fastidious and precise."_

_**X**_

Você gostaria de visitar Paris. Isso não é original da sua parte, a maioria das pessoas gostaria. Especialmente as garotas. Especialmente as que tem a mesma idade que você, especialmente as da sua faculdade, especialmente as que conversam e riem a menos de cinco metros de onde você tenta estudar. Elas gostariam de ver os desfiles, as roupas, as vitrines das lojas. Elas são tolas. Elas são fúteis e superficiais, e riem tão alto.

Ela também.

_**X**_

Ela. Gargalha de qualquer coisa desimportante com as amigas enquanto ajeita os cabelos ruivos (_é fútil, é superficial)._ Corre o olhar pela biblioteca enquanto passa os dedos de unhas também vermelhas pelos fios (_é exagerada, é estúpida). _Fixa os olhos castanhos num ponto atrás de você e sorri provocante _(é vulgar, é insípida). _E nota que você a observa.

O sorriso não muda.

_(ela)_

_**X**_

Você se abaixa para recolher os livros, e ouve os passos de alguém caminhando até parar na sua frente. Não ergue a cabeça – você não gosta de encarar as pessoas -, mas levanta um pouco os olhos para se deparar com um par de botas Prada, mesmo que você não saiba identificá-las. E você arregala os olhos e se esquece da vergonha de olhar.

_(e se esquece de tudo)_

"Quer ajuda, Hina-_chan?"_

_**X**_

Ela sorri enquanto você agrupa os livros de repente e se levanta num salto. Ela te conhece de nome, assim como conhece Paris, e, aparentemente, ambas despertam seu interesse. E você ajeita os cabelos nervosamente, e sente que está corando, e desvia o olhar.

"N-n-não precisa, Karin-_san. _M-mas o-o-obrigada."

Ela te encara. Não só o interesse, como a vontade de brincar.

"Faço questão."

**_X_**

Você sente dor quando ela te empurra contra a parede. Ela é bruta. E é de forma bruta que ela bate a porta daquela sala vazia e é, também, bastante grossa a forma como ela arranca a sua blusa. Ela é tão impaciente e isso contrasta com a maneira com que ela se comporta normalmente, com aquela _falsa-classe_, aquela _falsa-superioridade, _aqueles sorrisos provocantes que nunca são para você em primeiro lugar. E ela te puxa para fazer que você se sente e abre as suas pernas. Que bruta, ela. Não se daria bem em Paris.

_**X**_

Pretas. Ficam bem com a saia que ela está usando. São botas Prada, mas você não entende de marcas e não as reconhece, e por isso você não compreende quando ela te encara e sorri diante do seu olhar.

"Custaram uma fortuna, mas são lindas."

Você jamais pagaria uma fortuna por botas, por mais bonitas que fossem, mas você apenas balança a cabeça afirmativamente enquanto se apressa em colocar sua blusa. Ela já está pronta – ela está acostumada a esse tipo de coisa, a rumar para uma sala vazia com alguém que mal conhece e tirar e recolocar toda a roupa em menos de meia hora. Você não, você só faz isso com ela, e este é o seu erro.

"Até mais tarde, Hina-_chan."_

E você fica observando as botas saírem a passos largos da sala vazia. Você gostaria tanto de conseguir odiá-la.

_**X**_

"Onde você arrumou isso?"

O olhar do seu pai é severo e você se apressa em colocar o casaco e o cachecol e cobrir aquelas marcas no seu pescoço (e nos seus ombros, e nos seus seios, e _bem mais embaixo_, mas essas ele não pode ver). Tenta pensar numa desculpa, mas logo percebe que não era a isso que ele se referia.

"Eu bati a cabeça" diz, referindo-se ao arranhão na nuca. Não doeu quando as unhas vermelhas o fizeram, mas agora dói. Dói bastante. "Obrigada pela carona, pai."Você sai do carro, caminhando a passos rápidos no estacionamento. Enxerga de relance os cabelos ruivos, mas tem medo de olhar antes de ter certeza de que o carro de seu pai não está mais lá.

E então você vê.

Os cabelos. Balançando de um lado para o outro, num movimento infantil e ensaiado enquanto ela os joga para trás. As botas. Na ponta dos pés, inclinadas para frente, numa tentativa de parecer mais perto do que realmente está. E o riso. Não provocante, não maldoso – nervoso, hesitante, patético. O tipo de riso que seria seu, e não dela. Nada ali é dela.

Nem ele.

Você não o conhece e, provavelmente, ela também não. Ele não lhe dá atenção, ele murmura uma resposta mal-educada qualquer enquanto se afasta, e até você pode ouvir a despedida estridente dela. As marcas no seu corpo doem. Mas não faz diferença.

"C-certo... Até mais então, Sasuke-_kun!"_

Isso dói ainda mais.

_**X**_

Você pesquisa. Você pergunta para algumas pessoas, você procura em alguns arquivos. Você pesquisa sobre Uchiha Sasuke da mesma forma como, anos atrás, pesquisou sobre Paris. E você descobre que ele estuda em uma faculdade próxima e é popular entre as garotas de ambas, assim como descobriu que Paris é a capital e a maior cidade da França. Você descobre, também, que ele costuma ir ao apartamento de Karin e fazer sexo com ela até se cansar disso e ir embora na mesma tarde – e o choque é como o que teve ao descobrir que a cidade dos seus sonhos é também a dos sonhos de _outras garotas_; garotas fúteis, garotas superficiais, garotas que não entendem nada de nada e riem de forma estridente em estacionamentos.

Garotas como ela.

Você gostaria de visitar Paris. E gostaria de ser Uchiha Sasuke.

_**X**_

Mas não agora.

Não quando ela passa o braço em torno do seu, com a voz estridente. Ela segura o seu braço com força, mas é mais o calor da pele dela que te impede de soltar. Você não quer ir à Paris agora, Hinata, porque Paris é _tão_ longe do Japão, e consegue ser ainda mais longe dos pensamentos dela. E não quer ser Uchiha Sasuke, não, Uchiha Sasuke que está parado na calçada _sem-precisar-fingir-que-não-se-importa, _esperando dar o horário das suas aulas para sair dali. Mas você ainda quer odiá-la, quando ela te toca naquele gesto tão falso, tão _de-melhores-amigas_. E fala.

"Quer ir lá em casa, Hina-_chan?"_ Com a voz alta, alta demais, alta de _quero-que-ele-escute. _Mas ele já escutou, e ele não manifesta surpresa porque ele já sabe. Ele sabe que ela é uma _vadia_, sabe que ela _trepa_ com meninas também, e com outros caras, e com qualquer coisa que possa sofrer e gemer o nome dela, "_Karin, Karin, Karin", _para que ela sinta que alguém se importa (mas ele sabe das botas se inclinando demais para frente para tentar deixá-lo nervoso? Sim, ele sabe, porque ele sabe de muito mais coisas do que você, Hinata). E Uchiha Sasuke é esperto, porque ele tem razão – ela _é mesmo _uma vadia, uma puta, uma vagabunda e todas as outras ofensas que você podia ouvir sendo cochichadas pelos corredores (mas você jamais a chamaria assim, não, ela é uma _menina que faz coisas ruins_, porque é assim que você chama garotas desse tipo, garotas fúteis, garotas que querem ir à Paris mesmo sem saber nada da cidade, garotas que te empurram para salas vazias quando você está distraído e destroem a sua vida só porque elas podem).

Mas você não responde enquanto ela te puxa até onde mora, até o décimo segundo andar do prédio de _menina-que-poderia-visitar-Paris, _parecido com o seu, só que menor. Isso é irônico, porque, não é ela que deveria ser a mais mimada das duas? Mas é você, você que não vai a Paris porque tem _medo _de pedir isso ao seu pai, medo de ouvir que é um desejo tolo e fútil e que só _meninas que fazem coisas ruins_ querem.

Você não presta atenção no apartamento, mas é porque é difícil prestar atenção em algo com os lábios dela no seu pescoço.

_**X**_

O gemido. Alto, cortando o ar com força, como nunca tinha feito antes. Tudo bem, porque é assim que ela gosta. _Karin-Karin-Karin_, e então ela pode fechar os olhos e fingir que _é essa a voz que ela queria ouvir._

O suor. Suja o seu corpo, e suja o dela, e suja os de vocês duas, porque eles estão se roçando e se tocando do jeito mais nojento e errado e _delicioso _que você poderia imaginar. Puxa os cabelos dela. Ruivos, cor das unhas que correm pela sua pele, dos lábios que as imitam, da _lingerie_ (um nome francês qualquer, e parece tão irônico quanto é de verdade) dela jogada a poucos passos de vocês. Vermelho demais. Devia doer nos olhos, mas dói na alma. E ela _não tem _alma, você pensa, porque alguém com alma não pisa nos outros dessa forma, alguém com alma não destroça corações alheios só para não ter que concertar o seu, alguém com alma não fica na ponta dos pés enfiados em botas Prada (_custaram uma fortuna, mas são lindas) _e se inclinando para outra pessoa se isso machuca _tanto._

E ela passa os lábios pela sua orelha e você sente vontade de dizer, Hinata, e você diz. Porque ela não tem alma, porque ela não vai escutar. Porque a distância das suas palavras para ela é a mesma de Paris para onde vocês estão agora – ou _mais. _Porque você não é uma _menina que faz coisas ruins_, e dizer isso não é errado. Não é. Não deveria ser.

"Eu te amo_", _você murmura. Porque esse é o seu fardo, afinal.

_**X**_

Ela sorri um pouco enquanto torna a te beijar. É só, Hinata. Você não contou nenhuma novidade para ela, e, honestamente, ela não se importa. Mas é, um pouco, satisfatório. A distrai e a faz esquecer por alguns segundos dos olhos negros que nunca a observam de longe. Você a observa depois de tudo; nua, ao seu lado, ofegante e com o sorriso. Ela é uma vadia, e você disse que a ama, Hinata, porque é a verdade.

Você reúne o que resta das suas forças e coragem – e não é muito, mas basta. Você a toca. Você se mata aos poucos, ao acariciar cuidadosamente o rosto e os cabelos ruivos que se não fossem tão vermelhos talvez nem chamassem a atenção. E você a olha.

Vermelho em excesso. Dói, ou talvez seja o sorriso. Talvez sejam os dois. Ela estende a mão para pegar os óculos. Coloca-os e o sorriso não muda, mas em breve estará cansada de olhar para você. Você a observa. A _lingerie _vermelha esquecida no chão. As botas Prada jogadas num canto do quarto. Ela custa uma fortuna. Mas é linda.

_**X**_

Ela abre os olhos. Você não sabe como acabou dormindo ali, só sabe que aconteceu – e que dizer ao seu pai ao telefone que _"ia dormir na casa de uma amiga"_ foi a pior mentira-_verdade_ que você já contou. Ela abre os olhos e te encara, e não sorri, e levanta o corpo com um ar de preguiça. Estava tudo muito divertido noite passada. Mas não se pode se limitar a um só brinquedo, enjoa.

Ou ele quebra.

Mas você não enjoa, Hinata. Você não enjoa, porque você não é uma _menina que faz coisas ruins_, e _enjoar_ é cruel. Você não enjoa da idéia de visitar Paris e não enjoa dela, por mais que queira, por mais que _precise._

"K-karin-_san", _você chama.

Ela olha.

E você, Hinata, é um brinquedo quebrado.

"Eu queria visitar Paris, algum dia."

_**X**_

Ela ri.

Destrói os pensamentos com um som, com um toque. Com um ato inesperado, inadequado, inconcebível, _real. _Esmaga as suas vontades, a sua coragem momentânea, a sua esperança. Pisa nelas com os saltos das botas Prada. Esmaga tudo em quarenta e sete milhões de pedaços de indiferença, porque ela não se importa.

"Que clichê. Não caia nessa, querida." Ela sorri. Ela zomba dos seus sonhos e está tudo bem, porque ela é assim mesmo. "Visite Milão, se puder. Paris é _tão _ultrapassada."

_**X**_

_Tão_ ultrapassada.

_Tão _ultrapassada_, tão _inútil_, tão _fácil,_ tão _simples_, tão _comum_._

Você ouve. Você ouve ela falar isso, e ouve ela falar _de novo_, e de novo, e então ela repete isso tantas vezes que você enfim percebe que é só o eco das palavras na sua mente. E de novo. E mais uma vez. E tantas, tantas vezes que _poderia-até-enjoar_, como ela enjoou do gosto dos seus lábios. Como enjoou de Paris.

Tão-_tão _ultrapassada.

E você a encara, Hinata. Você a observa e você se detesta, porque o vermelho dela não faz os seus olhos se retraírem, porque as atitudes condenáveis dela não te fazem tremer de repulsa. Porque ela te humilhou e humilhou os seus sonhos e você ainda sente vontade de tocá-la. Porque ela acabou de esmagar tudo e de estragar tudo o que você pensou que sabia sobre ela. Porque alguém fútil como ela _deveria_ querer ir a Paris, não deveria? Porque _Milão _soa tão menos feminino, tão menos a cara dela. Porque _Paris _era a capital e a mais importante cidade da França, mas também tinha desfiles de moda respeitados e vitrines privilegiadas, e era tudo que poderiam ter em comum_, _e _será que ela iria a Paris com você_?

"O que foi, Hina-_chan?"_ Ela ri, um riso estridente e cruel e nojento e insuportável. Ri do seu choque, atribui-o à falta de experiência. E diz, a voz divertida e calma, d_e-quem-se-importa, de-melhores-amigas. _De tudo que vocês não são. "Desculpe, destruí as suas ilusões?"

E você nunca chegou tão perto de odiá-la.

_**X**_

E você olha para baixo e morde o lábio inferior, com raiva, com ódio, com _dor. _Mas esse é o seu limite, Hinata. Você não consegue gritar com ela, não consegue dar-lhe os devidos insultos que passam pela sua cabeça agora, não consegue enjoar dela. Então, você respira fundo, e reúne toda a sua coragem numa única fala – num único fim.

"Karin-_san..." _E, por um momento, você hesita. Você hesita porque não foi assim que você foi ensinada. Porque golpes baixos são errados, são coisas de _meninas que fazem coisas más, _e você não é assim.

(Porque você é _tão_ ultrapassada, Hinata.)

"Perseguir Uchiha Sasuke também é ultrapassado?"

_**X**_

Vermelho. Dos cabelos dela, das unhas cuidadosamente pintadas, dos lábios que se entreabrem em choque e tomam ar antes de te responder. Três passos deixam de separar vocês nesse momento, por causa dela. Se inclina de propósito na sua direção (_sem as botas Prada, mas te deixa nervosa mesmo assim)_, com os olhos castanhos faiscando (e você reparou tão pouco neles, Hinata, devia ter notado mais quando teve a oportunidade). Quarenta e sete milhões de pedaços de indiferenças, unidos num único instante de ódio.

"Sai daqui. _Agora."_

E é o fim. De algo que não fez diferença, para ninguém. De um brinquedo quebrado, de uma brincadeira _ultrapassada. _De algo que não importa.

"_Agora, _Hyuuga."

De você.

_**X**_

As suas costas encontram a parede. Não de forma bruta, não sendo empurradas. Não é a mesma sala, mas você não lembra qual é, de qualquer modo. Você tenta se lembrar, mas não consegue. Você sequer sabe onde buscar as suas lembranças.

E você tenta rir de si mesma, porque sabe que isso é patético, mas não consegue. Porque somente pessoas que _não são _patéticas fazem isso, e você é. Você é, você foi patética desde o início, Hinata. Você foi patética quando a tocou, quando a chamou por "_Karin, Karin, Karin"_ com a voz submissa que ela gostava. Quando a amou e agora, quando a ama, mesmo que ela seja uma puta, mesmo que ela seja uma vadia. E por causa disso também.

E você pensa no olhar dela ao te obrigar a sair do apartamento e tem certeza de que ela não está sozinha agora. Não, ela está com outro alguém, com outra garota ou com outro cara, com qualquer um que não a faça sentir que está machucada. Mas ela está, não é? E a pior parte é saber que não foi pela sua voz dizendo aquelas palavras, foi por aquelas palavras que a sua voz disse. Porque você tocou numa ferida dela, na principal, e ela abriu todas as suas. Mas ela não se importa, porque ela é egoísta.

E você sente a falta dela.

E então você chora, porque é isso que meninas como ela tentam evitar, _meninas que fazem coisas ruins_ e que não choram. Mas você chora, porque meninas como você choram. Meninas que contam sempre a verdade, meninas que gostam de vermelho, meninas que não enjoam. _Meninas que fazem coisas idiotas _choram.

Você pensa nas marcas. Nas que ela deixou, no seu corpo e na sua alma, e gostaria tanto de poder apagar todas. Quarenta e sete milhões de pedaços de indiferença, quarenta e sete milhões de feridas em você – um número grande, maior do que o número de habitantes em Paris. Mas ela não se importa com Paris, não é? E isso é tão contraditório e ainda assim tão inexplicavelmente estúpido, assim como a roupa de baixo vermelha que ela insistia em chamar de _lingerie. _Em francês. Em voz orgulhosa e prepotente, em tons risonhos e ao mesmo tempo autoritários, "_Não a puxe com tanta força, Hina-chan, vai rasgar". _Mas ela já havia rasgado a sua, mais de uma vez, mais de duas vezes, mais do _número aceitável_ de vezes. E nunca te pediu desculpas. Mas nunca te pediu nada, mesmo.

E você queria tanto que ela tivesse pedido.

Você encolhe os joelhos (_cheios de marcas, eles também)_, e apóia a testa nele, na esperança de que as lágrimas que derrama agora ajudem a te limpar. Mas não ajudam, Hinata, porque as lágrimas são um reflexo de tudo que você passou com ela (_e foi tão pouca coisa)_, e você não está suja de erros ou manchas ou algo fácil de apagar, você está suja _dela. _Dela, dela, dela. Você está infectada de _Karin_, por todo o seu corpo, por tudo que você é.

Mas ela não está mais com você.

E dói, Hinata.

Porque Paris nunca te pareceu tão distante.

_**X**_

**N/A: **Fic pros Cookies (duh), set Outono, tema 4: Paris. Para a Abra porque foi ela que semeou o Yuri neste fandom, portanto, nada mais justo que a minha primeira desse gênero fosse para ela. E porque ela é foda, claro (L). O trecho do início vem da música _Killer Queen_, do Queen (duh), que me ajudou bastante para escrever isso. E _Elle _é "ela" em francês.


End file.
